


Mutual Gifting

by elinorofealdor



Series: New for Us Both [6]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinorofealdor/pseuds/elinorofealdor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night out to celebrate Magnus' birthday, he and Emilia stumble back to his apartment and are fueled to continue the party by more than just alcohol...<br/>Another later interlude in Magnus & Emilia's relationship. Part of the SSS challenge for Under the Influence (also because I can't seem to shake Magnus from my brain).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Gifting

_Too much_ , Emilia thought as she tried not to stumble down the sidewalk, keeping an eye on Magnus. _Too much vodka._  
“It’s a celebration.” Magnus slurred as he sidestepped the curb. “So much to be happy about.”  
Emilia giggled, wrapping an arm around his waist. He followed suit, then hoisted her up a few inches.  
“Magnus,” she laughed. “Let me go.”  
“Never,” he called out.  
She shushed him, afraid he would wake his neighbors as they approached his flat. “I mean put me down.”  
Instead, he hoisted her up further, bending her over his shoulder. She kept laughing as he strode with her into the complex and upstairs into his flat. He set her down. Kicking off his shoes, he had to put an arm against the wall to steady himself.  
“How did you manage to carry me all the way up here and now you’re stumbling again?” Emilia shrugged off her coat and gently kicked her flats off. They skidded along the floor to rest near the couch.  
“Nice shot,” Magnus grinned. “And I’m not as drunk as you think.”  
“You are plenty drunk,” she giggled. “And so am I.”  
“For good reason.”  
“Indeed,” she agreed. His pre-birthday night out had turned into a shots fest, at the encouragement of some friends to loosen up and also because neither one had gotten well and thoroughly tanked in a while. Emilia hoped, just before the shot of ice cold vodka she knew would push her from tipsy to well drunk, they would be able to handle seeing one another pretty sloshed. Drunk sex was one thing, but the morning after...  
After taking off his coat, Magnus pulled off his sweater and tee in a single motion, dropping them on the floor. His eyes drifted over Mia’s form and up to her gaze.  
“See above, re: drunk,” she cautioned.  
He shook his head, his voice husky. “Not that drunk.”  
“Yes that drunk,” she countered, nodding.  
“But it’s my birthday,” he pouted.  
She smiled. “Big glass of water for each, then let’s see.”  
Hardly had the word water left her mouth than Magnus was moving toward the kitchen area. He pulled the pitcher out of the fridge while Emilia came over and pulled glasses out of the cupboard. He poured them each a full glass and they drank, challenging one another to finish first. Once they had (Magnus just before her), he poured them another. They sipped more slowly, their eyes challenging again, but in a different way. Halfway through the second glass, Magnus rested his glass on the counter, kissed Emilia’s cheek, then went into the loo in the hall.  
Emilia almost spit her water with a giggle hearing him relieve himself with the door open. She could picture him, hand against the wall, whistling no tune in particular as he finished, knocking the lid closed and continuing his tune as he washed his hands. Emerging a moment later, one visual she hadn’t counted on was him stripping down completely. He sauntered into the kitchen, leaning against the fridge. Magnus sized her up with a teasing smile.  
“Hello there, darling,” he purred.  
She licked her lips, glancing briefly down to his erection jutting toward her. They were both still quite inebriated and part of her mind objected to the idea of reckless, drunken fumbling. But it was less than 48 hours until his birthday. And he was naked and grinning like a schoolboy before her. And god if his brazen desire wasn’t turning her on.  
Still, she considered sending him to bed with just a quick blowjob. Then he stepped forward, leaning in to kiss her and as soon as their lips connected, his hand slipped into her jeans. His fingers rubbed her clit not with the drunk fumbling she expected, but with a playful teasing indicating he may be intoxicated, but not so much that he wasn’t fully aware of what he wanted -- or capable of doing it.  
Their kisses were messy, but fueled by passion, licking and sucking each other’s lips, neck, ears as Magnus guided them down the hall to his bedroom. They fell on the bed together, laughing and pawing each other. Emilia sat up on her knees and Magnus, laying on his side, undid her fly then leaned forward to trail kisses along her waist as she pull off her tee and bra. She slipped her hands down to the waistband of her jeans and squealed as Magnus grabbed behind her, pulling her pants down partially and diving for her lower lips.  
She eased back and Magnus hooked his hands under her thighs, guiding her legs over his shoulders. He yanked her pants down further, almost catching his head in them as they came down.  
Emilia smiled. “Eager are we?”  
“I want to unwrap my present,” he replied, then tossed her pants off the bed. “Where is it?” He asked, attention returning between her legs. His fingers slid along her thighs.  
“This is smooth, soft, so lovely, but that isn’t it.” He kissed the inside of one thigh and inhaled. “Mmmm… I can smell it.”  
Emilia bit her hand, trying not to laugh. His fingers crept higher, teasing along the outside of her folds.  
“Such elegant wrapping,” he soothed. He leaned closer, kissing her lips, and then gently sucking her clit into his mouth. Emilia fell back, hair splaying on the bed, sighing as he worked his mouth hungrily on her clit. After a moment, he pulled back.  
“Such a delightful appetizer,” he sighed. “But not quite what I want.”  
He slipped a finger inside her, teasing, exploring within her walls. When he crooked it along the button within, she moaned.  
“There it is,” he grinned. “Such perfect music. More, please.”  
He slid a second finger within her and began to thrust them gently as his mouth returned to her clit. Emilia moaned more as he continued working her, panting his name as he brought her close to the edge. Slowing his ministrations, he moved his lips again along her thigh.  
“The prelude was stunning,” he said as he shifted up, taking her legs with him.  
“Are you comparing eating me out to an opening act?” She teased.  
“Only in the way The Beatles opened for The Stones at Wembley,” he smirked.  
“Remind me to take you to a musical pub quiz sometime,” she winked.  
“What do I get if we win?”  
She moved her legs toward her chest and Magnus pressed forward slightly. “You’re looking at it,” she grinned.  
He shifted his hips forward, the head of his cock pressing into her. She moaned again and Magnus pressed further, then moved out. She gave a small huff at being empty and he chuckled.  
“My birthday, my choice,” he said as he shifted back from her.  
She let her legs drop as he moved back. Running a hand over her breast, she smiled at him. “How do you want me?”  
He reached out toward her hands and she went to grasp his, but at the last he seemed to reconsider and placed his hands over her breasts. He massaged them for a moment, toying with bits of flesh and rolling her hardened buds between her fingers. Pleasurable sparks shot from her chest down to her pussy and she moaned again. At this, he snaked an arm around her back and pulled her to sitting.  
“I want to see my present bounce.”  
She laughed, already flush with desire and intoxication. “You’re going to have to stop making me giggle if this is going to work.”  
“You’re going to have to stop being so giggly,” he remarked, pulling her on top of him, his legs outstretched. She straddled him, his cock nestling between her lips.  
She worked her hips back and forth, his length sliding along her slick lips.  
“Mmmmm,” he sighed. His head shifted down to work her chest again. She arched her back slightly, giving him better access as she rubbed her pussy a little faster across his shaft.  
“You always taste divine. Every inch of you,” he murmured, sucking on her sensitive nipples. When a hand moved between them to guide him inside, she started panting immediately, the sweet invasion coupled with a soft bite to one of her nipples.  
“Fuck, baby,” she murmured.  
“That’s my plan,” he answered back, trailing kisses to her other breast. He glanced up to meet her gaze. “Ride me.”  
His tone sent shivers through her. The words still echoed with his buzzed state, but the command in his tone told her he was getting what he wanted tonight. No teasing from her. No playing coy. He was going to use her body for pleasure. Just before she started to bounce on his cock, she wondered if he knew how much his ‘gift’ was proving one for her.  
She rode him for what felt like hours, both lost in the pleasure and in that haze of intoxication where time seems an irrelevant concept. When her first orgasm hit, she shuddered and he clasped her hands in his, taking over the thrusting until her tremors had subsided. He then wrapped both arms around her waist, pulling her to his chest and they tried to find a rhythm that way. After a few slip outs, Magnus grunted and without a word shifted them so Emilia lay beneath him. Her legs opened wider and he slid back in. Without any preamble, he plunged deep inside and began to thrust wildly. Her legs hooked over his hips as he pummeled her pussy. They moaned together, and groped one another. When Magnus’ climax approached, he pulled out and shot on her abdomen. His hands moved to rub the sticky release over her breasts, one hand trailing up to her lips where she sucked off his fingers. He pulled her flush against him again, one arm keeping her pressed close, the other moving down to finger her to another orgasm. When she had climaxed, her sucked her juices off his hand, moaning with a contented sigh.  
He turned them on their sides and snuggled her against him. She ran her fingers through his hair.  
“Gotta clean up, love,” she said softly.  
He shook his head.  
“Magnus--”  
“No,” he stated. “I want this. Smelling like each other. My present.”  
She gave a little huff. “I have to use the loo. Seriously, it’s my turn to flush out some of the booze.”  
Magnus sighed, then released her. She shifted out of bed but was caught by his hand on her arm just before she rose.  
“Don’t wash it off.”  
She cocked her head. “You want to sleep like--”  
“Yes,” he said before she could finish.  
Residual intoxication or love, she wasn’t sure which, but at least one cause her to nod and do as he wished. Just before they fell asleep entangled in each other, Magnus murmured, “Happy birthday to me.”  
She squeezed his arm gently. “Happy birthday, my love.”

When Emilia awoke, she felt as though a cat had crawled down her throat. Her mouth was tacky and tasted of heaven knows what. She absentmindedly moved a hand down her side and when she reached her waist felt the residuals of last night.  
She sighed, heavy and weary. Magnus, still nestled against her, nuzzled her neck. He stretched a bit, releasing her, then smacked his lips together.  
He inhaled deeply, rolling onto his back. His eyes shot open and he looked over at Emilia.  
“Did we-- I mean, did I ask you to… to…”  
A blush filled his cheeks and Emilia pursed her lips, waiting for him to say it.  
“Did I really ask you to sleep covered in my cum?”  
“I wouldn’t say ask. It was somewhere between a firm request and a command.”  
Magnus flinched. “Darling, I--”  
“Don’t,” she said softly. “Don’t apologize. It wasn’t the sexiest thing to wake up to, but if you come shower with me and wash the bedding, well,” she reached down and gave his morning wood a gentle stroke. “I do remember promising you a birthday breakfast and b-j.”  
He smiled. “I love you.”  
She kissed his forehead. “I love you, too. And please tell me you need a good breakfast and coffee as much as I do.”  
He nodded. “Shower first?”  
“Only if you wash me as well as I intend to wash you,” she said with a devious smile.  
A hand reached for her ass, giving a cheek a squeeze. “Every inch,” he smiled. “That was part of your promise for my gift, too.”  
She blushed. “How drunk were you really last night?”  
“Very,” he said soberly. “But not drunk enough to forget a promise like that.”  
When his lips pressed to hers, both careful not to inflict mildly-hungover morning breath on each other’s mouths, Emilia felt her pussy throb with the thought of how penetrating his explorations of her might get before he had to return to work in two days. As they made their way to his spacious shower, with a quick pause to rinse their mouths out, all her nerves seemed to tingle with delicious anticipation. When they finished in the shower almost an hour later, anticipation had been replaced with nothing but pure desire to fulfill her promise last night.  
After their first shot, she had leaned over and whispered to him. “Part of your present this weekend is me. All of me. Every inch for your pleasure. As much as you can get.”  
His initial look had been one of surprise, but looking at him over her shoulder as she strode out of the bathroom now, naked, to the kitchen, the gleam in his eyes told her he would be accepting that gift and enjoying it to the fullest.


End file.
